


Narcissus

by harrylotter (deankins)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deankins/pseuds/harrylotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One faithful July morning, a couple of months after the war, the Golden Trio found themselves walking through Diagon Alley shopping for school supplies. Hermione, with the aid of McGonagall had talked the boys into returning to Hogwarts. In the end it wasn’t the begging, or the “endless career possibilities an education produces!” but the simple fact that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held again. In celebration for Voldemort finally being defeated the three wizarding schools decided to come together once more. </p><p>Draco Malfoy has decided that change is what he needs. And the best place to start? Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deja Vu

Harry was walking past the quidditch supply store when he stopped to look through the window in awe. Right in the middle of the display glittered a shiny new Lightningcomet: the newest broom on the market.

“She’s a beauty isn’t she?” Harry turned his head to the boy standing next to him. He’s tall, slender, and has the same startling grey eyes as Draco Malfoy. The only thing is, there is now way _this_ was Draco Malfoy. His hair was colored a sky blue, his entire left arm covered in what appeared to be a wizard tattoo of flowers, climbing from his wrist, around the dark mark, all the way up past his shoulder peeking out of the top of his t-shirt. The more Harry stared the more he realized something else was wrong with this picture: _Malfoy was smiling at him._

“Draco Malfoy,” he jutted his hand out, “and you are?” Harry cautiously extended his own arm, until eventually he was shaking Malfoy’s.

“Harry Potter….are you alright Malfoy?”

“Change Potter,” a smirk crossed his face, “ever heard of it?” he pulled his hand out of Harry’s and pointed to the bright blue hair.

“So what? Now that Voldemort’s dead you’re no longer a slimy Deatheater?” Harry spoke before realizing how hard that must have sounded.

Malfoy’s smirk flickered for a second and then returned, “So what? Is the savior really not as forgiving as everyone thinks he is?”

The boys smiled at each other for what was probably the first time in eight years.

“I assume you’re here buying school supplies for Hogwarts then?” Harry tried for conversation.

“Yes, mother insists I finish my schooling, plus the Tri-Wizard tournament is happening again! I’m hoping for another return of the _Dark Lord.”_ Harry froze in shock. He knew Malfoy couldn’t change. He was _Malfoy_ for goddsake.

“You, should have,” Malfoy was doubled over hands on his knees laughing hysterically, “seen, your face!” He punctuated each word with a laugh. Harry smiled realizing it was a joke.

“Well I guess you still don’t understand what a joke is but that’s alright,” Harry chuckled. He could see Ron and Hermione approaching them, “see you around I guess.” He awkwardly patted Malfoy on the shoulder and walked towards his friends leaving a boy in ripped jeans and biker boots laughing in front of the store.


	2. Train Whistles and Screaming Girls

“This one’s free!” Hermione shouted over the train’s whistle. She opened the compartment door and claimed one of the two window seats. Ron followed her and sat down next to her. 

 

“You coming mate?” Ron asked his friend. Harry was standing in the doorway gazing out the window. The train began to move and lurched Harry out of his trance. 

 

“Yeah,” he sat down in the remaining window seat.  

 

There was a light tap on the cabin door. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway. He brushed his hair, which was surprisingly still blue out of  his eyes and gestured around them. 

 

“Mind if I join you? The rest are kind of full…” Malfoy seemed beyond uncomfortable, even Harry could tell that. 

 

Harry patted the seat next to him, “Sure.” He’d already met this  _ new  _ Malfoy so it wasn’t so odd for him. Ron and Hermione however stared with mouths hanging open. Malfoy entered the cabin and closed the door. He smiled at Hermione.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

“What?” Hermione opened and closed her eyes a couple of times, this was weird. Malfoy was apologizing to her?  _ Malfoy?  _ The same Malfoy she punched in third year? 

 

“I’m sorry.” he crossed his arms. “About everything. I didn’t grow up with the opportunity to choose the ‘good side’ so now I want to make amends. I’m not excusing my behavior just-” He shrugged and sat down.

 

“Ok,” Hermione whispered. Malfoy looked up to meet three shocked gazes. “So uhm, the whole Deatheater thing?”

 

Malfoy sighed. He knew he would have to explain things at one point, he was just hoping it would be later rather than sooner. He rolled up the sleeve on his buttoned up shirt revealing the flowers that Harry had seen earlier in Diagon Alley. 

 

“It was either join or die. I’m not stupid. I chose to live.” Hermione reached out to towards his arm. It was fascinating. The pale rose and sky blue contrasting against the black skull and snake. 

 

“Are those narcissus flowers?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, like my moth-”

 

“His mother-” Harry blushed, embarrassed to have interrupted Malfoy like that.  Malfoy tilted his head towards him raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted-” the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly, “I wanted to get it removed, but it wouldn’t go. I was pretty determined too. My mother found me trying to scratch it off once. I couldn’t bear to look at it. She said there were other options. So, flowers...” Malfoy’s voice trailed off. He squeezed his eyes shut. Too much. He’s revealed too much. 

 

“So you’ve changed?” Ron’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

 

Malfoy opened his eyes and looked directly at Ron. “I’m trying to, Weasley.” It killed him not to call him weasel but he knew change wasn’t supposed to be easy. 

 

From then the ride was comfortable if not completely awkward. The three Gryffindors would talk about this and that, and occasionally Malfoy would add his own opinion. Everytime he did so however, left the Gryffindors’ in a state of shock. They were almost there when Hermione noticed what book Malfoy was reading and let out a squeal of delight. 

 

“You read Stephen King!?” Hermione tapped Malfoy’s knee to get his attention. Not that she needed to, the high pitched screech was enough in his opinion. 

  
“He’s good,” Malfoy put his book down in his lap, “for a muggle author.” After that Hermione picked up a conversation with Malfoy over the works of  Stephen King. Harry and Ron exchanged two pairs of rolled eyes and the ride continued in peace. 


	3. Carriage Rides and Full Mouths

“Honestly Draco if you weren’t so averse to muggle technology I’d make you compare which  _ Carrie  _ movie is better.” Ron, Harry, and Malfoy stared at Hermione in shock.  _ Did she just call the slimy git Draco??  _ Ron thought to himself.

 

“Did you just call Malfoy, Draco?” Harry said out loud. Hermione opened the door to one of the carriages. 

 

“That is his name isn't it?” she looked at Malfoy as she said this, who in turn nodded back. “Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.” With that she hopped into the carriage.  Ron immediately followed her mumbling something about slime under his breath. Malfoy smiled and followed the weasel. 

 

“Coming,  _ Potter? _ ” Malfoy called out, eliciting a giggle from Hermione. “See,” he looked at her as he said this, “I’m increasing my fear of him.” She guffawed in response.

 

“Laughing at me?” Harry stepped into the carriage and closed the door. “Really Malfoy you’re being childish.” Malfoy stuck out his tongue. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Does nobody else find it odd that Malfoy not only joined us on the train, but in the carriage up to the castle?” Ron asked Harry over the feast in front of him. 

 

“Honestly? I’m just surprised he hasn’t joined us at the Gryffindor table.” Harry scanned the Slytherin table until his eyes met grey ones. Malfoy smiled. Harry quickly looked down at his food. “This year’s feast is really good…” he trailed off.

 

“Harry you’ve got a little something on your face..” Hermione smiled.  Harry pawed at his face.

 

“You’re blushing Harry.”

 

Harry’s face became a startling shade of red. “I am not.” 

 

Three tables down laughter could be heard from a certain blue haired boy. 

 

Ron, who had just stuffed his mouth with  mashed potatoes regarded his best friend, “mate you’e as’ red as my hai’.” He took a bite of a chicken leg.

 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full!” Hermione chastised. “Honestly, I’m in love with a pig.” 

 

Harry saw the way she looked at Ron and felt a twinge of something he used to have with Ginny.  _ It’s better this way. She’s happier.  _ Harry looked down the table to see Ginny and Neville with their heads bent together, rapidly whispering about something. Laughs would sometimes flow out of Ginny’s mouth and Neville would smile in return. He looked away. It was as if he was intruding on something personal.  _ Private.  _

 

“Students,” a hush fell over the great hall. McGonagall was standing at the podium. 

 

“Welcome to another wonderful year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  Wizardry!” a smile “ I expect all of you are looking forward to a year free of distractions. However I am sorry to disappoint.” at this she gave a small laugh. “ This year we will be joined by Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Academy for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.” Excited chatter flared up around the hall. “ I want everyone on their best behavior. Although we cancelled quidditch the last time we held the tournament, we have decided to keep it this year to discourage underage students from trying to participate in the tournament. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Prefects, please escort the first years to their dormitories, I want all students except eighth year to return to their houses!” 

 

“Why do you think she’s keeping us behind?” Harry asked Hermione. She always knew the answer. 

  
She shook her head, curls bouncing around her face, “I have no idea.”


	4. Old Friends and New Dorms

As the rest of the school filed out Harry began to notice that the only  _ returning eight years  _ included only himself, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Malfoy. Which is odd, since Neville didn’t ‘skip’ his seventh year. 

 

“Harry.” Hermione patted his shoulder, “can you zone back in please? I really don’t feel like repeating her entire speech to you later.”

 

Harry grunted, “sorry.” She nodded her head  _ it’s okay.  _

 

“Alright, seeing as there are only five of you why don’t you join me up here at the head of the Hufflepuff table?” McGonagall gestured to the end of the table from which the food had already been cleared. Malfoy and the Gryffindors joined her at the table. 

 

“Obviously there isn’t a way for you to return to your dorms, seeing as we don’t have dorms for eighth year students nor is there enough room for you to join the seventh years. Neville is here as Professor Sprout’s teaching assistance and therefore will stay in the teacher’s quarters. The rest of  you however-”

 

Pansy Parkinson had just burst  through the door. “I’m  so sorry Headmistress! I was just able to convince my mother of letting me come and I missed the Express,” she took a deep breath, “and I had to apparate in Hogsmeade, but the castle gates were locked…”

 

“I am aware of your situation Miss Parkinson,” McGonagall nodded, “please, join us.” Pansy took a seat next to Malfoy. 

 

“As I was saying, Since there won’t be room in your houses you will be assigned to our guest rooms. We don’t have enough to give everyone one, especially since we will be needing them for our Beauxbatons and Durmstrang guests. Boys, you will be staying in one dorm, while the girls will share another. You may spend time in your houses until curfew, once it is curfew I would like you in your dorms please.   That includes you Mr.Potter.” she gazed at Harry knowingly. “Furthermore, Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Potter, you may remain captains of the quidditch teams, but please,  _ please,  _ keep things civil between the two of you. We just fought a war, I do  _ not  _ want another! In all other aspects you are now seventh years, behave yourself accordingly please.” 

 

Harry and Ron looked at each other a laughed. Hermione looked at Ron and sighed. Pansy played with Malfoy’s hair and quietly asked him something about the color. McGonagall stood up from the table and smiled down at them. 

  
“I’m really glad you’ve chosen to return, now, if you’ll follow me I will show you your new dorms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "quantumdragonofdoom" on tumblr who wanted to see Draco and Harry share a room. Ask and you shall most likely receive :)


	5. Slyffindor!

McGonagall led the small group of students around the castle until they reached the east-wing tower. 

“Inside is a small common room of sorts, boy’s dormitories on the left and girl’s on the right.” McGonagall looked at her wrist-watch, “It’s almost curfew so I expect you won’t be leaving the dorms anymore tonight. Schedules will be passed out in the morning as usual. Good night.” She gave a small nod of her head and walked away.

“Well is there a reason we’re all just standing about?” Pansy looked at pointedly at Harry as she said this.

“No, uh-” Harry mumbled under his breath. He walked towards the door and pushed it open. Hermione and Malfoy gasped. The room was circular with wall-to-wall carpets. Opposite each other on sides of the wall were stairs presumably leading up to the dormitories. Opposite the doorway was a fireplace large enough that even Ron could comfortably stand in. The rest of the floor-space was littered with cushioned chairs and loveseats, and the occasional coffee table.

“This is a lot nicer than I expected,” Hermione said as she walked through the doorway. Pansy pushed passed her into the room and threw herself across a love seat.

“It’s kind of like our own common room…” Ron gazed at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tapestries hanging up on the walls. “Too bad it’s being ruined by these bloody green scarves hanging around the room.”

Malfoy stuck up his nose, “These are tapestries,” he stepped into the room and walked around gazing at them. One of them was of the Chamber of Secrets, another of Salazar Slytherin wearing a locket. “if you even bothered to look, not ‘bloody scarves’ weasel.” Ron gave Malfoy a dirty look and walked towards the stairs leading up to the boy’s dormitories. Harry quickly followed his best friend up the stairs.

Hermione sighed and grabbed a book off the shelf. She sat in one of the chairs near the fire and began to flip through it. Pansy let out an exasperated sigh. “Honestly Draco I don’t even know why you try.” He walked towards her and motioned for her to scoot over. “Really? If you think I’m scooting over when the entire room is filled with chairs you’ve really gone off the rocker.”

“It’s the hair dye.” Hermione whispered under her breath. She peeked up from her book, her curls shielding her face from view.

Pansy let out a laugh. _Maybe this Granger girl isn’t that bad after all._ She thought. “Good one Granger.”

“Yes, yes, very funny, ha-ha, Draco’s hair is blue.” Malfoy picked Pansy’s legs up and sat down, letting them drop into his lap once he was comfortably seated. Pansy ruffled Malfoy’s hair and smiled at him.

“You’re such a pain Draco. I’m calling off the wedding.” Hermione looked at the two of them in astonishment. What a weird dynamic they had. She knew purebloods married each other but _still_. She’d heard rumors about Malfoy and Pansy but she never gave them much thought. Malfoy met her astounded gaze.

“We’ve been betrothed to each other since we were little.” Malfoy explained. “She’s been calling off our wedding since we were eleven.” He looked at Pansy fondly. _They’ve been best friends their entire lives. How could he trade that for a wife?_

Pansy chuckled, “Yes, ever since he met _Potter,_ he hasn’t shut up about him. Even now. Quite obsessive if you ask me. So that’s when I started calling it off. Honestly I don’t think we’re going to get married anymore. I’d like to find love. And plus, how could I marry somebody who has such a weird infatuation with _Harry Potter?_ ” 

“Find love? Parkinson I’m hurt, are you telling me you don’t love me?” Malfoy drawled.

“I love you Draco. But our love is a familial one. Plus, I don’t think you’ll ever love anyone as much as you love Potter.” She didn’t say it with disgust or jealousy. She was simply stating the facts. The sky was blue. Draco’s hair was blue, and he loved Harry Potter. At least that’s how Pansy saw things. True, she did tend to over exaggerate things…but she had to be right about this one. She was usually right about Draco.

“Well I’m going to bed.” Malfoy sat up and quickly walked to the boys dormitories before either of the girls could see his reddening face. _It wasn’t his fault bloody Potter was always such a menace._

When he entered the room both Harry and Ron were asleep. He took the remaining bed next to Potter and closed the curtains around the four-poster.

He missed the Slytherin common room, with the large windows looking out into the Black Lake and the constant feeling of being somewhere otherworldly. It was stifling to be up here. He had to get out. He had to breathe. This was too much like being trapped in the Manor. Malfoy yanked the curtains open and swung his long legs to the floor.

When he looked up he saw a pair of vibrant green eyes staring back at him.


	6. Green

Harry’s green eyes immediately calmed Malfoy. They were the same green as the one that adorned Slytherin house. _He would have looked good in Slytherin green._ What was that? Why was he thinking about what stupid colored clothes Potter could wear to match his eyes? Malfoy shook his head slightly, his internalized conflict not even registering with Harry.

The two boys spent a good couple of minutes staring at each other.

“Why are-”

“You too-?”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and looked passed Malfoy. He chuckled, his shoulders shaking.

“What?” Malfoy sounded suspicious. Did he have something on his face? Was his hair messed up? He’d taken his shirt off before trying to fall asleep, it was too hot especially with the curtains closed…but it couldn’t be that? Malfoy looked down at his left arm self-consciously. The flowers on his tattoo now closed, as they would during the night if they were real. The death-eater mark was stark against his pale skin. He scratched at it. An old habit he was trying to break.

Harry looked at Malfoy. “I woke up because of a nightmare,” he bit his lip lost in thought. “And I laughed because I was thinking how funny, well not so much funny but weird, it is, that after all these years, and this is where we end up.”

Malfoy sighed, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was anxiously holding in. “I get panic attacks…the room was too hot and cramped and I was starting to…” he trailed off. Malfoy took a deep breath and tried again. “I just needed some air.”

Harry nodded. “I get that.”

“Yeah well, I think I’m feeling better now, so” Malfoy gestured towards his bed. He needed to end this awkward encounter. “Good night I guess.” Malfoy lay down and rolled over so he was facing away from Harry. He pulled the duvet up and over his shoulders. Eventually he heard Harry lay back down as well.

Malfoy was almost asleep when he heard a whisper.

“Goodnight Draco.”

 _It must have been a dream_ ; he thought to himself and fell soundly asleep.


	7. Breakfast and Potions

The next morning at breakfast Harry found himself being approached by Ginny. She had sat down across from Harry and grilled him for thirty minutes on how they were going to approach the upcoming quidditch season. By the end of Ginny’s monologue breakfast had ended and she had been named co-captain.

“I think we should hold try-outs this upcoming Saturday, don’t you think? Talk to McGonagall about it,” she looked at her wrist watch. “Look Harry, I have to get to history, let me know if Saturday works, okay? Hermione, want to walk together?” With that Ginny and Hermione had left the dining hall, leaving Harry and Ron to scramble their books together for Potions before the bell rang.

“I wonder who the new potions professor will be,” Ron looked at Harry, he hadn’t thought about it, but with Snape dead, it seemed that Slughorn might return to the post. He told Harry as much and had his theory proved correct as they entered the classroom.

There were only two seats left open, and they were not next to each other. Ron took one look at the remaining seats and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“I call not sitting next to Malfoy.” As soon as he had said it he rushed to the other remaining seat next to Pansy. It wasn’t ideal, but anything was better than Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat in front of Ron, next to Malfoy, who was rapidly scribbling on a piece of parchment paper, what appeared to be a long list of ingredients.

“How come you and Parkinson didn’t sit next to each other?” Harry asked quietly. Malfoy looked up from the parchment, cocked his head to the side and raised a meticulous eyebrow.

“We had a bit of a tiff’ last night, Potter.” He went back to his paper, his blue hair falling into his eyes. Harry got a strong urge to brush it out of the way. He shook his head. No. Instead he responded with a small “oh” and proceeded to push his luck.

“About?” when Malfoy looked up he decided maybe his luck had run out and added “unless it’s personal-”

“It’s,” Malfoy sighed, “complicated.” He glanced at Pansy from the corner of his eye. She appeared to be putting on mascara with her wand while looking into a small compact mirror. Malfoy muttered something under his breath and returned his gaze to the piece of parchment.

Before Harry could ask any more questions, Professor Slughorn emerged from his office carrying a large cauldron, which reeked of garlic. Harry stiffened. He knew that smell. He spun around to face Ron and mouthed _polyjuice_ to him. Ron shook his head confused. _Polyjuice potion isn’t supposed to be thought in school._

“Hello class! Welcome to Advanced Potion Making Level II. Seeing as the tri-wizard tournament will be held again this year we are going to begin the year by learning about a potion which gave the staff, and some of you as well quite a bit of trouble four years ago. Would anyone like to guess as to which potion that is? Yes Ronald?” Ron’s hand had shot up into the air so fast if it hadn’t been for the red hair and freckles one might have mistaken said arm belonged to Hermione.

“Polyjuice Potion, Sir.” Ron beamed.

“Very well Ronald! Ten points to Gryffindor.” Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. “I am sending some textbooks around the room that will be covering a new set of potions, including that of polyjuice.” Slughorn swished his wand and the pile of textbooks at the front of the room began to float to each student. “On pages 248-236 you will find polyjuice discussed in depth. I want 30 centimeters on the properties which make up the potion and why the ingredients work the way they do, due next Monday! Class dismissed!”

While everyone rushed to gather their books and leave Harry and Ron turned to each other and quickly started whispering about the assignment. It was odd that class was so short, but they weren’t complaining.

“What’s with _them_?” Pansy asked Malfoy, nodding her head towards Harry and Ron.

“Oh so _now_ you’re talking to me?” Draco rolled up his parchment and popped it in his bag.

“Get over yourself Draco.”  Pansy smiled, her hazel eyes meeting his grey.

“I don’t know, but they mentioned something about Hermione…” Draco watched Harry and Ron walk out the classroom as their discussion got more and more heated.

Pansy’s grin widened, “speaking of Granger, she’s really not that bad for a muggle-born. She’s got a dark sense of humor.”

Draco nodded. “You should see some of the stuff she reads, ghastly really.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years later but I've decided to continue the story! So sorry for the wait you guys I've had a crazy hectic life and was on a bit of a tumblr/fanfic hiatus. But I'm back! and hopefully better than ever!

Pansy and Draco walked into the dining hall arm in arm. Draco quietly scanned the room looking for red or bushy hair - knowing that where there was one, there were three. Pansy jabbed her elbow in his ribs. "Are you even listening to me Draco?" Draco turned towards Pansy, "Parkinson, if I have to hear one more time about how you dislike my blue hair I'll hex yours pink." She looked at him in bewilderment. She was just trying to point out how different it was from his regular white, almost translucent locks. She missed the old Draco. This new one was getting soft on her. "Why don't we go join the three musketeers?" she changed the subject. "I think I want Hermione as a friend." Draco sighed and followed Pansy about two meters behind as she walked towards Potter and his friends. _Nope._ He thought to himself and changed directions to the Slytherin table. From here he could watch across the hall as Pansy plopped her bag on the table and her ass on the bench next to Hermione. 

Ron looked up and made eye contact with Pansy. She smiled. He scowled. Harry looked around in confusion, looking for Draco. He caught his gaze from across the hall. Draco shook his head and looked away. 

"Uhh, Pansy," Hermione started, "you do know this is the Gryffindor table?" She nodded towards the Slytherin table as if to remind her of where she was expected to sit. Pansy's grin widened. 

"I thought I could join your little gang! I mean it is because of you that my mother is not dead and still editor of Witch Weekly." She reached out and grabbed herself a croissant, slowly tearing it into smaller pieces, which she would then pop into her mouth. "Also -" mouthful, "Draco is being super cozy with you three so I thought I would follow his  _honorable_ example." Sarcastic emphasis on honorable. Ron stared her down a little then decided it wasn't worth it. They all went through a pretty awful war. Enough is enough. 

"How come Draco isn't sitting with us as well then?" Harry looked at Pansy. She chewed thoughtfully and shrugged her shoulders. Pansy had a pretty good guess as to the  _why._ But it wasn't her thing to share. Especially with Mr.Potter himself. Pansy turned to look back to where Draco was now surrounded by his housemates, rapidly discussing something. Quidditch most likely. Harry continued to stare. That blue hair was startling on Draco. 

"Harry?" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Would you like to join us?" Pansy looked at Potter. Then turned back to Draco. Back to Potter. Something clicked in her head. If her deductions were right, Harry most likely reciprocated Draco's infatuation. How  _odd._ "Do you zone out often, Harry?" Pansy asked. 

Harry brushed the hair out of his eyes, "I guess so," He looked at his friends who were nodding so aggressively they looked like bobble heads. "And yes Ron, you'll most likely be keeper, but you know that formally you do have to try out." Ron sighed heavily and melted onto the table. Hermione softly patted his head. Ron didn't want to try out again. The stress of the upcoming school year was enough - he had to actively pay attention in his classes - and he didn't even know how much he retained from previous years. Hermione leaned close to his ear and whispered "You'll be fine, you know the magic, this year will be easy for you, now you just have to prove that you know the stuff on paper." Ron looked up and smiled at Hermione. 

Across the hall Draco batted away questions about Quidditch, until he was exasperated. He set a date for try outs, Saturday afternoon, and bolted out of the dining hall. He glanced at where Pansy was sitting with Potter and his friends. Just because he had made peace with Potter doesn't mean he needs to be buddy-buddy with him. God knows what intentions Pansy has with that Granger girl. Malfoy sighed and walked out of the doors into the crisp September air. He had missed Hogwarts. He looked around at what 4 months ago was rubble. The courtyard which had been littered with bodies. Draco's vision started to blur. He wiped his tears away before anyone could see and rushed to his next class. 

.....................

 

 


End file.
